Chosen One
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: The Dragons flew closer to the island called Berk. They were on a mission. They had to get the hero. They had to get the Rider. The Night Fury Rider. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon. *ON HOLD*
1. the Dragons

If you were on a boat sailing to or fro from the isle of Berk, you would see a large collection of Dragons flying to the island, but not for the reason you believe. They do not want animals or to kill anyone.

They only want the Rider.

The Rider is the human believed to be the saviour of both species. The rider of the Night Fury.

Said Night Fury flew beside the Zippleback and PurpleBack. The plan was for him to stay by the Zippleback while he searches for the Rider.

They began the attack, grabbed animals to make it appear real. Well, to make the act real. The Zippleback seperated from the Night fury as they dipped down.

Vikings began to defend their homes, the chaos carried on for around ten minutes when the Night Fury landed in the centre of the village.

In front of a Viking.

The other dragons saw this and began to circle the pair. The other vikings took notice of this and stopped.

Two Vikings were running to the Viking.

The Viking the Night Fury was facing slowly lifted a hand and they touched.

There was small spark and the Viking's eyes closed and he fell forward. Night Fury caught him and a Nightmare lifted him by his arms. The Night Fury followed behind.

The Dragons flew away with the Rider.

A yell of "HICCUP!" echoed around the island.


	2. Company

Stoic paced back and forth in the Great Hall. Every single Viking was in the hall.

"And you say that once they took my son, they dropped everything else and just left" said Stoic, he looked to his best friend, and Hiccup's mentor.

"Yes, it appears that they only came for Hiccup, though why, we have no idea" said Gobber.

"What does it matter?" asked Snotlout, the nephew to Stoic.

"He is my son, the last link to my wife and I need him back" said Stoic.

"We will find him" assured Gobber.

"Prepare to sail. We must find him, before he gets eaten" said Stoic and they left.

Hiccup groaned and rubbed his forehead.  
'What the hell happened?' he thought and looked aorund.

And nearly screamed.

He was asleep completely surroned by a Night Fury, in fact his hand rested against the Dragons tail.  
There was also a Nadder, Zippleback, Nightmare, Gronckle and a Terror.

And they were all looking at him.  
"Hello" piped the Terror, crawling onto his lap.  
"You can talk?" whispered Hiccup.  
"Well, your the only human who can understand us, your the Rider" said the Nightmare.  
"What's a Rider?" asked Hiccup.  
"The Rider is the one destined to ride the Night Fury. He is destined to be the connection between the Humans and Dragons" recited the Nadder.  
"And what makes you think I'm this Rider?" asked Hiccup.  
"1. You can understand us. 2. The Night Fury has not moved away from you since he discovered you. 3. You trusted a Dragon enough to touch it" said the Gronckle.  
"Okay, I'm this Rider. What do I do now?" asked Hiccup.

"We have no idea" said the Zippleback together.

"What do you think we should do Toothless?" Hiccup looked at the Night Fury.  
"Train you seems like a good idea. Make you more like a Dragon, while I'll be your wings" said Toothless.  
"Seems like a good idea. Can I go back to bed?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless pushed him down and Hiccup's eyes shut slowly. He fell back asleep.

"He named you, without either of you realising" smirked the Nightmare.  
"Name me, whatever do you mean?" asked Toothless.  
"He called you Toothless" said the Terror.  
"Wow, I did not notice" said Toothless and he looked at his sleeping human.

While Hiccup slept, the Dragons worked around him.

The Zippleback kept guard over the Night Fury and the Rider, while the Nightmare flew around, looking for meat for the boy. The Terror was watching the young boy and the Gronkle was making a fire.  
"How long do you think he'll be asleep?" asked the Terror.  
"A good few hours, I should say, he formed a link and it would take a lot out of his energy" said Toothless.  
"So when can we move?" asked the Nadder just as the Nightmare landed.  
"In at least a week, go to a village and have er, what's his name?" asked the Nightmare.  
"Hiccup" said Toothless.  
"Yeah, Hiccup look into buying new clothes, or stealing, whatever takes his fancy" said the Nightmare.  
"How did you know his name?" asked the Nightmare.  
"I saw the name in my head" said Toothless.

Meanwhile, on a ship, Stoick watched the waves.  
"Where could they have taken him?" he whispered.

"I hope they ate him" said Snotlout, "cos then someone like me will be chef, or me."  
Astrid threw him a look.  
"If you became chef, I sail myself away from the island" she smiled.  
"And I'll chasing right after you baby" said Snotlout. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"What if they did not eat him?" asked Fishlegs.  
"What other reason would they have?" asked Ruffnut.  
"I dunno, but the Night Fury did not want to eat him, his eyes said he wanted to protect him" said Fishlegs.  
"Fishlegs, Dragon's do not have emotions" said Astrid.


	3. The Witch

**I decided to add a new character to this story, as I could not think of a way to go with this without the new character. **

Hiccup slowly returned to the real world. He found himself still wrapped in Toothless' embrace.

"Good morning" said Hiccup as he tried to sit up.

Toothless helped him up and the pair of them headed to where the other dragons were sitting.

"Good morning" said the Terror when he saw Hiccup was coming over.

"Good morning Fang" smiled Hiccup as he took a seat around the small fire that they had made.

"So, where to now?" asked the Gronkle as he looked to the Nightmare.

"We have someone who wants to meet you" said the Gronkle.

"Who?" asked Hiccup.

"She contacted us last night, she's a witch" said the Terror.

"Like fat and warty?" asked Hiccup.

"No, this is a good witch" said the Nadder.

"So, what do you say?" asked Toothless.

Hiccup nodded and had a quick breakfast and managed to get onto the back of the Night Fury.

"I will fall off" said Hiccup as Toothless sat up.

"And we will catch you" said the Nightmare as he took to the sky, followed by the other dragons and the Toothless.

Meanwhile, the Viking boat pulled into a nearby island.

"So, where do you think they'll eat him?" asked Snotlout.

"Why would the dragons eat him?" a voice asked and all the vikings turned to face a twenty year old woman.

She was skinny, she wore a long purple dress with lilac stripes in her black hair, her eyes were also purple and she had lilac markings on her face and purple lips. She wore ablack cloak.

"Who are you?" asked Stoick.

"My name is Lilac, and I got in contact with the dragons last night" said the woman.

"How can you get in contact with the dragons?" asked Fishlegs.

"I'm a witch, and when I heard of the tale about a Night Fury Rider, I had to learn more, and when I learned that a Viking Boy got a connection with a Night Fury, I had to offer my services" said Lilac.

"Your no witch" said Astrid.

"Try me, anyway I am here to tell you that you will not be seeing your son for a long time" smiled Lilac.

"Why not?" asked Stoick.

"Easy, he is the Night Fury Rider, the Dragons and Human believe him to be connection between their two worlds" said Lilac.

"He's a link?" asked Gobber.

"You could say that, he's human, but can understand dragons, but what they do not know is that he is the link for everyone as well" said Lilac with a teasing light in her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Stoick.

"You will not be seeing your son for a while, he will be my apprentice for at least a year, now if you excuse me, my apprentice is on his way" she winked and left.


	4. Hiccup HH III

The dragons landed in a clearing, and as he climbed of Toothless, Hiccup looked around. The clearing was surrounded by trees and the grass was a light shade of green. In front of Hiccup was a wooden door, but it was lying on the ground.

"Hello" a voice called and Hiccup got his first sight of the witch.

"Hello" replied Hiccup and he felt Toothless stand beside him.

"My name is Lilac, and am I right in saying your name is Hiccup?" smiled the witch as she approached Hiccup.

"Yeah" replied Hiccup, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, the Night Fury is a massive clue" smiled Lilac.

"How do you know about me?" asked Hiccup.

"I know all the Dragon prophecies, my favourite is about the Night Fury's Rider, and I was told that he also had magic" smiled Lilac.

"Magic?" whispered Hiccup, looking beside him to where Toothless stood. Toothless shrugged.

"Yes, magic, only a little bit, but it's your magic that allows you to talk to Dragons" said Lilac.

"Is that how you can talk to Dragons?" asked Hiccup.

"Sort of, my powers are different from you, I control the element of air. Each witch or wizard can control one to four elements" smiled Lilac.

"But what about me then?" asked Hiccup.

"You need to train before I see what you excelled in" said Lilac and she took Hiccup's hand.

"But there is something you need to do first" said Lilac, leading Hiccup to the wooden door.

"What is that?" asked Hiccup.

"Well there is several things you need to do first" smiled Lilac, "first you need a new outfit, agree to train under me and write a letter to your father."

"Write a letter for my father, what kind of things should I say?" asked Hiccup.

"Tell him that you will see him in around a year and what ever you want" smiled Lilac as she let go off Hiccup's hand so she can bend down to open the door.

"Will the Dragons fit down there?" asked Hiccup, seeing that underneath the door was a staircase.

"No, but there is another door, you head down and I will get the other door for them" said Lilac and she left to assist the Dragons. Throwing a smile at the anxious Toothless, Hiccup descended the staircase.

Around about a mile of stairs, Hiccup arrived in what only can be described as a living room. The walls were purple with Lilac furniture (table, chair and sofa). Hiccup walked further into the room and saw two beds, each behind a different curtain and a small kitchen (a pot and fire).

"Well then, home sweet home" smiled Lilac as she walked to stand beside Hiccup.

"I guess" said Hiccup, "where are the Dragons?"

"They're getting settled in to the new rooms" said Lilac, "come with me."

Hiccup followed Lilac to another door on the floor, which was hidden underneath a lilac rug, and he and Lilac jumped down...

...to land in a clothes wonderland.

"Well, this is my closet basement, I made all these clothes and I know the perfect ones for you" and Lilac vanished, leaving Hiccup to stare a black full body coat.

A few minutes later, Lilac returned with the clothes.

"Put these on and meet me back upstairs" she smiled.

"How do I get back up?" asked Hiccup.

"I'll throw a ladder down for you" she smiled and muttering under her breath, she floated back through the door.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and took off his shirt.

Five minutes later, Hiccup stood in front of a mirror, staring at the new him.

He wore a darker shade of green shirt which stopped just above his legs. Around his waist was a brown belt. His trousers were black and his shoes were a dark brown that stopped a few centimetres up his trouser leg.

Hiccup sighed and his attention turned back to the coat he was admiring. Shaking his head and running his hand down his face, Hiccup turned his back to the mirror and climbed the ladder that had appeared there, almost like magic. Probably was magic.

"Ah Hiccup, you look good" smiled Lilac as she made the second bed.

"Thanks" muttered Hiccup.

"You feeling okay?" asked Lilac.

"I'm just tired" said Hiccup.

"Okay, write a letter for you father and then go to sleep. Your training starts tomorrow, Toothless says the same" said Lilac and she left the small curtained off room and went back to her kitchen.

Hiccup closed the curtain and saw a desk beside the bed. Hiccup sat down on the bed and saw a piece of parchment and pencil on the desk.

He grabbed them and leaned forward on his bed, he bit the top of the pencil, closed his eyes and concentrated.

An hour later, Lilac looked in on Hiccup to see the letter, finished and sitting on the desk. Hiccup himself was sleeping peacefully.

She smiled and picked up the letter, she blew on it and disappeared. With one last smile, she headed back to her room to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Stoick paced back and forward in his house. He had lost Hiccup.

There was small gust of wind and Stoick shivered. He turned to go to his bed, have nightmares about his son, when he discovered a small letter addressed to him, sitting on the table.

Slowly, he picked it up and unfolded it.

**Dad,  
I'm so sorry and I miss you terribly. Lilac, she told me that she met you, told me to tell that I will see you again, in around a year. **

**Tell Gobber that I will miss him more than anything. I will miss his jokes (not so much the dirty ones) and will miss his theories:" I believe in learning on the job."**

**I'm not really sure about what to write. I don't really know you that well, as I am sure you can say the same for myself. **

**I will be save with Lilac and Toothless, and everyone else. **

**Believe it or not Dad, I am happy. **

**Or do I call you Chief? **

**Hiccup HH III**

* * *

Please check out my profile page. 


	5. After A Year

STOICK  
Gobber is counting down the days until it's been a year. About three now. Three days to my son promised to return to me. Yes, he is still my son. Snotlout was offered to become my heir, by my brother, but he refused and now is learning to be a warrior. Nobody read the letter, because I only shared it with Gobber. Hiccup is my son, and he is still my heir.

And he will be welcomed back, Dragons n' all.

GOBBER  
I just told on my brilliant jokes (dirty ones mind you) and all my apprentice can do is blush. Fishlegs came up to me and asked if he could be my assistant until Hiccup asked if he could return. In a moment of stupidity, I said yes. Hiccup became my apprentice at six, and knew everything by eight, Fishlegs has the knowlege of a six year old Hiccup. Thor, I cannot wait that little boy returns.

ASTRID  
If that loser even thinks he can talk to me, I will kill him. How dare he say that about the chief. I know that we were not allowed to read the letter, everyone knows about the letter and believes it to be private. I don't. I wanted to know why he did what he did. Why did he team up with witches and dragons and leave us alone. And I would be proud to have Stoick the Vast as my father, so he can just shut up. Loser.

SNOTLOUT  
I was offered to be heir but I refused, why should I become something I do not deserve. I've been thinking a lot this past year: if I was shoved into the mud, held at axe point, battered, punch and belittled most of my life, I would've killed myself, but Hiccup kept going. It's funny, the weakest of the lost of us is actually the strongest.

FISHLEGS  
Gobber just said another joke. How could Hiccup stand this? He probaly found them funny, mind you, I would past this place and hear a weird noise, once got curious and peeked inside and saw Hiccup laughing. Astrid said he was coming here soon. She stole the chiefs letter, read it and gave it back. She said that if he even thinks of talking to her, she will kill him.

RUFFNUT & TUFFNUT  
Well, we haven't changed much. Only difference is that Tuffnut got uglier - Hey! - and we took over our father's profession of farming. Astrid is training to kill Hiccup. But we don't think she could. He was kidnapped by Dragons and still survived, and according to Astrid lives with a witch. The village seems empty with him running around, being bullied and such. We have beats on how much he has changed. I say on the inside and Tuffnut says on the outside.


	6. Home

Stoick heard the Dragons before he saw them. They made the wind change direction and roared to let them know it was a friendly visit.

"Hiccup" said Stoick as he raced from his house and down into he village square. He saw the Dragons that took his son, even though he had never seen them personally, land and the witch get off the back of the Nightmare.

"Stoick we met again" she smiled as she walked towards him.

"Where's my son?" Stoick asked as the rest of the village crowded in the village square.

"He's safe, would you like to see him?" asked Lilac.

"Yes" said Stoick.

"Hiccup!" yelled Lilac and a boy got of the Night Fury, he wore a black hooded cloak which covered his face. His cloak moved back in the wind, revealing black trousers and boots.

Hiccup stood next to Lilac, but not before bowing to her first.

"What did you do to him?" asked Stoick.

"I taught him magic while his Dragons taught him the ways of the Rider. He bows because he is still my student" said Lilac. She pulled Hiccup's hood down and Hiccup was revealed.

His face had not changed.

But the way his face sat had changed. His eyes swept over the village as if he were looking for attacks.

His jaw was clenched and his hair was longer.

"Would you like to come to my house?" asked Stoick.  
"Yes, please, if Toothless can come?" asked Lilac. Stoick looked at the Night Fury that had followed Hiccup over.

"Sure, Gobber?" Gobber nodded and the teens stepped forward.

"We would like to come Cheif" announced Astrid.

"Is that alright?" asked Stoick.

"Yes" said Lilac and she grabbed Hiccup's wrist and began to pull him toward the house.

Everyone else following behind Toothless.


	7. Talk

Once they arrived at he cheif's house, Hiccup pulled out a seat at the table and Lilac sat down before Hiccup bowed his head and took another seat.

"What's happened this past year?" asked Stoick.

"Hiccup has been training. He learned magic and the ways of the Dragon. One day he went flying with Toothless, the Night Fury, and had to kill someone because they were attacking a family and he has not spoken since, he communicates with Toothless" said Lilac.

"Hiccup?" asked Gobber. Hiccup looked at Lilac, who nodded, before looking at his old mentor.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hiccup smiled and nodded. Then he shocked all the Vikings by whistling.

Toothless looked up and nodded, whistling right back.

"What are they doing?" someone asked.

"Talking, it's a language called Dragonese, spoken by Dragon, the only reason I knew Hiccup killed someone was he was covered in blood and crying" said Lilac.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" asked Stoick, hoping they can stay.

"I hoped to live here, I can change something else into a bed and organise it to my way, Toothless can sleep here and the other dragons can stay in the cliffs" said Lilac.

"Follow me then" said Stoick as he heaved to his feet and lead the way to the room.

Lilac spent the next two days changing the room, no one saw her, Hiccup or the Dragons until they saw a training lesson.


End file.
